


Day 5: Snowmen

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian builds a unique snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Snowmen

Every year once there was enough snow on the ground, Alana liked to build snowmen by the road for the people that drove by to see. She’d dress them up in cute hats and scarves, give them silly expressions or gestures.

This year she had a helper, Brian Zeller, her boyfriend. He was pretty good with his sculpting, not getting anything out of proportion nor crafting something scary.

All was going smoothly until Alana looked over at one point and saw a set of breasts on his most recent creation; she let out a small laugh before hurrying over and hissing, “ _Brian_! You can’t do that!”

"Why not?" He was smiling as well, looking between her and his work, "It’s anatomically correct!"

"Snowmen don’t _have_ different—” the woman sighed and moved him out of the way to try and smooth out the lumps, which sent Brian in to hysterics. “What?”

"You… you’re fondling…" he was practically bent over, his hands on his knees, "You’re fondling snowman boobs!"

"Oh my god," lowering her hands, Alana allowed herself a few chuckles as she watched him crouch to try and get his breath, "How else do you want me to get rid of them?"

All he could do was shake his head and wipe at the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes, so she finished what she started until the snow was flat, “There. Now _no more_.”

"Yeah, yeah," as they got back to work, every now and then you could hear him giggle, both of them smirking at the memory.


End file.
